The present invention relates to a sprayable solution for applying a layer of PFA resin to various articles.
Heretofore, PFA (perfluoroalkoxy) resin has been processed by conventional thermoplastic techniques including extrusion, injection molding, transfer molding, and blow molding. The material has also been applied electrostatically. However, heretofore, PFA resin has not been sprayable. Thus, coatings of the material could not be applied via the highly desired technique of spraying.
Fluorinated ethylene propylene copolymer (FEP), a thermoplastic having similar properties to PFA, has also been applied by conventional thermoplastic techniques such as extrusion, transfer molding, blow molding, and injection molding. Moreover, FEP is available in an aqueous dispersion and can be sprayed from spraying apparatus to form coatings on various articles. The aqueous dispersion solution of FEP contains by weight, 55 percent of water, 18 percent of xylene, 12 percent of glycerine, 8 percent of FEP, and 7 percent of a surface-treating agent, such as an alkyl phenol ethylene oxide condensate product having from 12 to 15 moles of ethylene oxide.